Educating Pan
by gaetagirl
Summary: While flying home an idea had formulated.Pan had never dated anyone that he knew of,he knew everything.She had been aroused tonight. Yes,he would make it so that Pan would seduce him and of course,he would just let it happen…R&R Complete
1. prologue

**Educating Pan**

**Thursday Night**

**Prologue**

**(A/N please read: To want a Saiyan Son, then this will make better sense!**

**Please enjoy!)**

"Trunks I have to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"Well can we talk privately?"

"Ok Panny"

This time she did not argue with his use of his pet name for her

Quietly Pan and Trunks swept up to the roof where they would usually have their little talks...

"What's on your mind babe?"

She laughed he was trying to make light of her serious expression

"DO you think the Sons hide?'

"Hide what?"

"Do you think my grandfather and Dad hide behind that Son's goofy grin?"

"I am kinda partial to that grin" he tapped on her lips

"Not me"

"Well when you smile it does light up your face!"

"Seriously, do you think they hide behind that goofiness? I mean my dad is not dumb but can act it and Goku well grandpa is not as dumb as we all think so it's not about intelligence"

"It is what keeps them sane here Pan"

"What about Goten?"

"He is goofy!"

"Do you think he hides behind that smile too?"

"I think my best friend is happy all the time there is nothing to hide"

"That's what I thought too, until he saw Bra and Ken tonight."

"What did you see?"

"He was smoldering mad, until you said something to him"

"You saw that?"

"Didn't you?"

"I thought he was concerned that someone new was here like we were going to get caught!"

"No, I think he thought the guy was here for Bra"

"He is not the jealous type that I know"

"Bra wants him you know"

He almost slipped off the roof

"What?"

"She likes Goten; she has for a while now"

"She has been nicer to him since her birthday..."

"Well we are still mad at you guys for making us apologize and stuff to Ken so I we really havent talked"

"You can't go around Ki blasting jerks"

"He called me a dyke!"

"Well Pan its not like you have ever been seen with any boyfriends, then you kick his butt, and you are always hanging with only Bra or Marron or sparring with Me your dad, Goten , and whatever ZGanger is not busy"

She was silent for moment. Did she really act so manly? Most guys were scared of her, it's not like she did not like them. She always was close to Bra and Marron, did he see her as a dyke too?

Trunks looked over at Pan, she usually had comebacks but she was quiet. Her eyes held unshed tears and she only sat there with her arms hugging her knees to her chest.

"Hey Pancake, I was only kidding"

"No you're not Trunks. Do you think I don't know that? You know boys don't look at me in a romantic way, they are all scared of me, I don't dress like Bra or Marron, I fight, I am smarter then most, I am not beautiful like my mom..."

"You're beautiful Pan"

"Get off it boxer boy"

He was mad, for some reason she liked to lower herself, he only meant that she did not act feminine not that she was manly... she was beautiful.

"Pan stop feeling sorry for yourself, You are gorgeous, take from me I don't give compliments out that easily, you're a great fighter and a sexy women, you just are very tuff. Ya know?"

He has called me beautiful, gorgeous and sexy in 2 minutes WOW

"Trunks were off track stop boosting my ego here"

"I can't; I don't want to think about Bra and Goten!"

"You are not mad are you?"

"NO, I know they like each other but it was innocent in my mind until you said that Bra wants him, that image just shattered my poor innocence!"

"You are not innocent!"

"My innocent vision then"

"Well you still got me"

"Yes you Panny my innocent little fighter, you better stay that way"

"You know my best friend I would let you know if that ever changed"

"Why do you trust me so Pan?"

"I don't know, I always have I love you too much not to"

He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug

"I love you too little Pan-Cake, don't change"

HE held her while she still held her knees to herself and they rocked back and forth on the roof. Pan really had no answer to her question.


	2. Chapter 1 a costory to Want a Saiyan Son

**Educating Pan**

**First thing…**

**Trunks POV**

Trunks had taken Pan by the hand," Come on lets go dancing"

Goten had taken Bra out to the movies that night and that had left Pan and trunks with nothing to do except spend time together. Trunks had already had a long and tiring day so he was really not up for anything except relaxing, but then again spending the night with his parents while dad watched Friday night Nitro was no this idea of relaxing. That left his other favorite thing, flying with Pan...

If anyone could have really seen them, they would have thought, it was a spectacular ballet in air. Though Pan hated dancing and Trunks never took the time to go out anymore, this is where the two shinned. They danced in the clouds. Goku started the tradition with Pan and she had always loved it but by the time, she was three she could fly and dance the sky by herself. Gohan and Videl would sometimes join them; those were sort of her favorite memories of her family. Trunks and Goten use to laugh at them but once they had been baby-sitting his sister and Pan his parent s had gone off to celebrate their anniversary. Goten had gotten hungry and Trunks left the house to get ice cream for him and the girls before they had a melt down. While flying back her had seen a sight he never thought he would see. His father was dancing with his mother in the sky… IT was not that it was so surprising, it was that he had join Goten and Goku who were dancing with their wives. He never thought he would live to see the day where his father would ever happily participate in any kind of social event with the Sons let alone dance in the sky something so romantic that he was awestricken. He must have watched for 20 minutes, but when the ice cream had melted and got sticky, he woke from his dream like state and rushed back to the store to buy more and then super fly home. No one had ever mentioned the anniversary celebration that night. Trunks never told anyone, but he knew that his father Gohan and Goku knew had had been close by. Nevertheless, since he never admitted to anyone that he had seen them, no one knew any better. That had been some 14 years ago.

After that one moment, Trunks had finally seen his parents and all of the others in a different light. It was true that the Son's were a very loving and happy family, but he had assumed his parents had just a passion love hate thing. It kind of left him happy inside, Bra would never grow up feeling the uncertainty about his parents that he had felt because Vegeta had changed so much over the years, he was sure that his parents were deeply in love and when Bra had been born it was the start of their real family.

Pan never lost her love of dancing in the sky so afterwards Trunks began to participate in this with her. Sometimes he would take Bra and Pan out and Goten would follow. Marron would join them she had loved to dance too. It was perhaps one of the most un-Saiyan I like thing he had ever done. But anything to make Pan and Bra happy had been worth it.

Sometimes they would fly as high as they could go and then fall not using energy and just free fall. That was the best Rush. He figured that was what people paid lots of money to skydive. Even though he owned planes he never had a desire to jump out of one to sky dive, did not need a parachute. He felt sorry for the ones who could never use their Ki like his friends and families could.

**Pan POV**

All the while, he was thinking all of theses things, he had completely ignored his partner. She was not bothered, because she knew how tired he was. She had only been to happy to just be with him

Pan had loved Trunks from the day she knew who he was. Though she hated him at times, it was to be expected since they were best friends. She had Bra and Marron and her Uncle, but her soul mate the one person who understood her and her feelings and concerns dealing with their heritage and expectations and was Trunks. As Chibis, it was Trunks who dragged Goten into all of the mishaps; ironically, Pan did the same to Bra. As she grew older, it was Pan and Trunks who were the demon duo. Goten was never too far out. He soon would leave the two masterminds have their fun!

When Pan turned 14 however, she had spent a year with Trunks in Space. Afterwards the two seemed very close. His life was so involved with CC, he had overtaken from his mother after the Tour, and the only person he seemed to stop for was if Pan had some event he had to rush off too. Like a proud parent, he made it to all of her martial arts tournaments, her school plays, her honors ceremonies, spelling bees, math competitions, debates tournaments, the list was exhausted. When she turned 17 and she had graduated, he was there too. Of course, the entire Z gang had been there but his ever presence is what turned her head. She had expected him as she expected her dad, but on that night, it was like a light that went off except it went of in her heart. Realization of him as a Man and her as a young woman was made quite clear. Scared witless she never told anyone about it then. For a whole year, she dealt with new feelings, confusion, and desires, while he lived his life as always.

When Bra and she had turned 18, it was like another light going off. Both girls had expressed that they were in love. In order to not make one go first to tell they counted to three and both said the name out loud.

"Really?" asked Bra

"Yeah, you love my uncle?"

"I guess I do but he is so in love with Paris!"

"Don't worry about that flake, give it time!"

"You're right Pan, I am not going to worry about it I want to live, love and Laugh for now."

"That's what I love abut you Bra, nothing ever brings you down!"

"Anyway I had to tell someone how I felt but I am not ready to settle down yet!"

"Good"

"So you really love Trunks?"

"I don't know how else to explain what I feel"

'I guess dad was right"

"Whose dad? Vegeta?"

'Yeah, he called it"

"When, no one knows how I feel but you, I have been so careful, Oh my Kami how embarrassing!"

"Don't worry it was long ago"

"I don't get it when?"

"I would say when you were like two"

"What?"

"You don't know what I am talking about do you?"

"I would not ask if I did"

"Ok but you got to swear you won't say anything"

"Pinky and best friend promise"

"Ok, My dad told your Grandfather that you would be Trunks Mate that you two would be married and that you would love Trunks more then anyone in the world and he would love you the same!"

"You are so full of bullshit!"

"well it was something like that"

"Then how come no one mentioned it?"

"Ohhhh, it is like some secret that well everyone knew except the kids and all"

"This happened when?"

" I think you were two"

'How did you find out then Huh?"

"Well one time when Marron spent the night over here, she stayed up with me and we talked about everything… that was when she told me she was in love with Uub.:

'I remember when you told me that , how come you never told me the other?"

"Hush, I am trying to now. Be quiet and let me finish. Ok so, I asked why she was not in love with Trunks because I thought they were dating at the time, but she shook her head and had told me that Trunks and her had always been good friends. Anyway that she would never do anything to stand I the way of true love. I hit her then because I thought she was acting like that movie, you know Princess Bride? Anyhow, she got real serious and asked me to promise not to tell you something, that s when she told me. Goku and Krillin had talked about what Vegeta had said, something like you and Trunks were destined to be tighter, Marron had made it sound so romantic until we both realized we were talking about you"

Pan hit her

"Hey , Pan you know what I meant, you never date guys you would rather beat them up! That's all we meant. Then Marron pointed out how much you and Trunks were alike, and how he would drop everything to be there supporting you. It made sense that it could happen but we never thought it would."

"That is some story!"

"I know but that was last year and now you tell me that you love Trunks!"

"I don't think Vegeta knows what he is talking about, even if its true, it is just too much!"

"I know what you mean, and Trunks and gotten never talked about it"

"Why would they?"

"Who knows an I have never heard that before"

"I think Marron made it up."

"Well then don't say anything because it was not meant to hurt you if she did, she just told me that was why her and trunks never got married or anything."

"maybe she does love Trunks"

"No she loves Uub, they are set to be married soon anyways "

"Lets just forget about having this conversation, because it is just too much of a fantasy and well loving Trunks is mine and him loving me back is too much to hope for!"

Another year had gone by and now they were 19. Bra had finally decided that she wanted Goten for real. Her feelings had grown too much for her to handle and they had become very close lately. That was the Plan though, Pan and Bra were helping watch other with their intentions. It made it easier for her to have more reasons to keep Trunks busy while Bra spent more time with Goten. The guys were easily enough following into the pattern of spending a lot time alone with the girls. Pan had to wonder though, Trunks had initiated tonight's flight of fancy, Bra and Goten had acted alone and took off by themselves. But here they were too alone and Dancing I the sky…"

"Pan?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you go?"

"No where"

"Man I was calling you, you were miles away."

Trunks smiled at his partner.

""I was reminiscing about a conversation I had had with Bra."

"About Goten?"

:Yes and No."

"Hey do you want to go see if they have gotten back form their date yet?"

They passed an evil look to each other. The demon duo was back, and there was nothing better then spying with Trunks.

Trunks had taught her to lower her Ki, so quickly they did so they were barely hovering the ground as to not make any sounds, when they caught sight of Goten and Bra

Pan blushed, her Uncle was flying nearly on top of her best friends and they were kissing. Really kissing. She could feel how red he checks were becoming. Soon the warmth that pierced her womanhood replaced that. She became hot by watching them! Gross she thought. However, that ickiness left she became engulfed with passion they way the two held each other. Her breathing was shallow and she could feel all the hairs on her body stimulated by the light night breeze

Trunks was standing behind her, he could sense all the emotions that were coursing through Pans body. He breathed in deeply as her scent assailed him. She was very aroused byte display of her uncle and his sister. He had to admit watching them was a turn on too, it made him want to take Pan and kiss her like that, and them some. Nevertheless, he was not going to... not yet

Bra and Goten landed at the gates of the property. They had begun walking up the drive. Trunks grabbed Pan hands and she limply followed him

Pan relax and I will take us closer to hear more"

"She nodded"

Trunks blocked her view but she could hear better. They were barely able to stay flying because they were trying to suppress their Ki so that Bra and Goten would not be alerted.

"Bra you are amazing!"

"You're not such a bad kisser yourself"

She loved the way he blushed.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow"

"Well as long as we can kiss some more neither can I!'

They began to walk the drive

"Your incorrigible you know that?"

"That's a pretty big word there Goten!"

She was not expecting what happened next, he slapped her bottom

"Hey!"

"That was not very nice bra!"

She rubbed the spot, "Yeah well that hurt"

"Should I kiss it better?"

He asked so innocently but the glint in his eye held just a twinkle

"Now who is incorrigible?"

"Tisk for tat!"

Pan giggled silently, she would have never thought that Goten had in him to smack Bras bottom, then again, she never thought that Goten could kiss so passionate either! Maybe just maybe there was more to Goten then his goofiness. That was what Bra saw!

Trunks hushed her she nodded. Bra and Goten were now at the front door and he was saying goodnight, he bent down to kiss her again and then the door opened.

They jumped apart and Pan nearly peed on her because Vegeta scared her too!

Next, Vegeta started mimicking Bra ns teasing Goten. Then he laughed and shut the door. Pan and Trunks only stared at each other wide eyed.

Goten flew off only to be stopped by Trunks

"Hey bro what the hell was that?" asked Trunks coming out of hiding his Ki

"What?" asked Goten.

"My dad? He never acted so goofy!"

"Yeah I thought Vegeta was being funny!" said Pan coming out from behind Trunks

"What are you doing out this late Pan?" asked Goten

She only shrugged

"We were waiting for you and Bra to come home"

Goten began to blush wondering how much had Trunk and Pan seen and or heard

Pan answered him, "Let's see, you know the meaning of the word incorrigible, you have a little masochistic side and by the way of the look I say that you kiss very well! Don't you agree Trunks?"

Goten began to blush;

Trunks could only nod his head in agreement with Pan.

Then Goten shot off

It was a while before Pan realized that Goten was mad and probably would get her into trouble for spying; Shit Trunks we got to get home!

Trunks and her Flew home to find Gohan waiting for them on the front porch. As soon as Trunks explained his reason for bringing her home late, they had waited to be sure that Bra got home and that Vegeta did not Kill Goten, Gohan began to moan that Goten was too old to be dating Bra. Clearly making a statement for Trunks benefits and not Pans. Trunks had heard this one before, Damn my dad for telling Goku that crap! (A/N you know)

He flew off thinking how he could have Pan in the same position that he had seen Bra and Goten tonight.

While flying home an idea had formulated…Pan had never dated anyone that he knew of, he knew everything just about. He needed to let her grow up some more, maybe get use to the idea of kissing and things. She had been aroused tonight watching Bra and Goten. She needed something, maybe just maybe spying with her watching Goten and Bra would help give Pan some ideas, so that he would not feel like he was taking advantage of Pan, let her make the first move. Because without a doubt he knew how she felt about him, he was just not sure she would be ok with what he felt about her, and what his real intentions were, and she needed to have some confidence , especially when and if she had to deal with him her feelings and Gohan. Yes, he would make it so that Pan would seduce him and of course, he would just let it happen… Evil eyes all around!

(A/N to fully get this story you might want to read its co partner, to want a Saiyan Son, that is the Bra and Goten version, this one of course is going to be about Pan and Trunks and the title explains it all, it is all about educating Pan in the ways of man and woman)


	3. Chapter 3

**Educating Pan**

**What to do Next**

Trunks had seen Goten arrive and pick up hi s sister. He jumped into the shower after they left and dressed casual. He bid his parents goodbye and took to flight…

Pan was waiting at their normal spot. The sun was setting and she had already been there for 20 minuets. Goten had left an hour ago to pick up Bra. The birds singing and the crickets were chirping and her nerves were frazzled. What is wrong with nature! Can't it be quiet for a minute?

Trunks approached the forest clearing which marked the halfway point between MT Pau and his home. Sure enough, Pan was pacing like a cage lioness. Sometimes that girl had no patience! Mental note to self, among the hundreds of things I want Pan to learn patience is necessary! He could not imagine ever coming home late to Pan and having to deal with her anger! He sighed as he landed and waited for her to start.

"Lets go I am hungry and theses noises are killing me!"

Totally surprised that she did not bitch at him for being late he flowed her as she took off in to the city were they were going to grab a bite to eat.

Goten had taken Bra to a bistro, and here he was one of the worlds richest men and he was eating hotdogs form a corner vendor and drinking root beer! Then again, Pan needed no pretentious moves, nor could he impress with his money or his fighting skills. There was nothing about him he could conjure up that would make her see him as desirable. Well he was good-looking. Right?

Trunks? Stop smiling you must bet thinking about yourself again" Pan chuckled

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, you have been ignoring me and since you were smiling you must have been thinking about how good-looking you are!"

His jaw dropped! How could she know that?'

"Trunks you're doing it again "

She was laughing. He was easy to read sometimes, and when he got that look on his face it usually meant he was feeling confused, but realized that he was rich, good-looking, or very powerful and then he would start smirking and smiling. How long had she been able to decipher him? Forever!

"So what's on our agenda tonight Boxer Boy?"

"BRRP!"

"Good one I did not know burping was something you planned, so unlike you Trunks, I bet you don't take any other girls out to burp!"

"I reserve that for you!"

"I am so lucky Trunks!"

He smiled and she retuned it back. He loved this Panny. Their banter was very comfortable. He re-evaluated her mood, he thought she was angry at first but he figured that she had only been bored waiting for him…

"I was hoping that we could go over to that new diary Queen get he Super banana spilt, two of course and then see who could eat it the fastest!"

"Sounds good, but Ill kick your ass!"

"All right try it; afterwards I have another mission for us to go on!" He smiled very innocently

She shot up a brow imitating Vegeta he had to laugh.

"What?"

"A mission huh? You want us to spy again on Bra and Goten don't you?"

"Who me?"

"Trunks Briefs, yes you, you want to go spying again on your sister don't ya?"

"Well I just want to make sure that they are ok and all!"

"Right, you are twisted!"

"Takes one to know one"

She jumped in the air tapped Trunks in the jaw and flew off to the ice cream parlor

He followed

"what was that for?"

"Just a reminder of who you are talking to"

"Oh I see, so tell me honestly you don't want to go check on Bra and Goten?"

"Just because I am interested in what Bra sees in Goten does not mean I want to pry into their affair"

"Oh so you think they will have an affair?"

"I didn't say that, I meant their business"

"So you don't want to go?"

"I didn't say that either!"

"So it's a date?"

"A date?"

"Yeah"

"Sure if that's what you do on dates, I knew it you are a closet freak, not so closeted anymore huh? Man I wonder if you parents know how much you enjoy spying on people?"

"Yeah maybe I could be a company spy and stop running the show?"

"You could never be incognito, everyone knows who you are!"

"Damn"

"Yes Trunks you could never be a real spy, me however, I could go anywhere!"

"Lucky you "

"Oh get the sour look off, I'll give you my cherry off my sundae!"

"Really Pan?"

His voce almost sounded innocent at that remark. She knew better. HE had been acting very forward to her lately and she could not let that one go without notice. However, she refused to make a comment about it to him. After all, she enjoyed having Trunks speaking sexual innuendos to her. Better then talking about fighting stances.

* * *

Pan won! She loved ice cream way to much and beating Trunks was her main goal!

"That was great!"

"Hmmm yeah it was, so Pan, are you ready for our next mission?"

"Sure, where to now?"

"Lets see, Goten and bra are still in the city"

"So do we go there and wait or should we do something else until they are on the move?"

"Fly to CC offices, we do a security check and then we will see where the two suspects are at"

"That's a plan; do you think we could see the new air car that you are getting ready to release?"

"Why do you want one?"

"I heard some things about it and I thought I might get a car I am tired of borrowing mom's"

"I should have got you one for your graduation, I was going to"

"Well I'm rather glad you did not because form what I have heard from Bra this car is something else…last year's car was boring!"

"Boring? I designed it!"

"I Know! Capital B Boring, "

"Thanks a lot, do you know who designed this one?"

"Yep" she smiled

"Oh I see you want to give Bra all the credit?"

"Not at all, Bra knows what I like, and she had that in mind when she designed this new model"

"You've already seen it haven't you?"

"Maybe"

"So which one did you want?"

"One of the prototypes"

'That's why you want to see it; they are faster then the productions."

"Yeah and Bulma's has all the goodies on it"

"OK ok come my dear lets go look at your soon to be car!"

"Yippy! My father will have a coronary when I get to bring it home"

"Great, something else to hold over my head!"

Trunks and Pan checked on the building in West City, the perimeters was solid and nothing seemed out of place, he then proceeded to bring Pan into the base labs of the building. It held most of the top-secret inventions that were not at their home. Trunks slid in his mater y and punched in his secret code. The lights flooded the area and the door slid down into the ground. Pan raced in to look at the three cars ready for production.

"See the pink one?"

"Pan you hate Pink!"

"Duh, that one is Bra's we planned this you know"

"I get he red one!"

"That's the racing prototype"

"Yeah I want one that is the fastest and this baby flies."

"That's why it is called and air car!"

How come you did not take part in production this year Trunks?"

"Mom wanted Bra to have a big responsibility, and I had to complete two big mergers this year, I had not have had anytime working in the R and D anymore."

"You sound sad"

"Yeah well it is too boring!"

"You know Pan it will be at least 6 months before you can have the car, they are going to show it and all and then send it to the Americas and a European tour"

"I know but I want it so the wait is worth it"

"I know what you mean"

"Huh?"

"Nothing, all right ready to go?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Trunks and Pan left CC offices and headed back toward Capsule Corp home. They both felt Goten's Ki along with Bra's, and they were no longer in the city. Trunks checked and figured them to be at least10 miles from home.

"Pan they are heading back, lower your Ki and we will skim the ground"

She did as was instructed, the game was on, and time for spying was afoot.

They caught up to Goten and Bra. Goten had parked his car outside of the gates, the top was off so they could see and hear everything the two were saying…

Goten asked if he could kiss Bra then he started to kiss her quite passionately.

Bra arched her back to his demanding force. He held her in his arms and continued to kiss her, and then let her catch her breath and he nuzzled her neck.

"You are so beautiful Bra"

Goten asked, "Bra?'

"What is it Goten?"

"I don't want to keep doing this, I am afraid that I am going to lose control here."

"I want you to'

"Bra, I am only going to ask you this once and please be honest with me ok?'

"Ok" she knew what was coming was prepared to give her answer

"Have you ever, been with a guy I mean been with a man in an intimate way"

"Define intimate?"

He sighed, "Bra?"

"No, Goten, I have never had sex"

He blushed

"I am not going to lose control with you, especially not in my car outside of CC where Vegeta can sense everything!"

"Please Goten I want you to!"

He took on a chastising tone, "Bra you have no experience, and I am not going to do that in MY CAR! Baby there is no way I would ever do that so stop it!"

"You want me to be experienced?"

"NO!"

"Then what?"

"Honey listen I want you in a very bad way, I love your taste I want more and believe me it is taking all the control right now not to lose myself in you, and I literally mean in you… But I am not taking you in my car like some cheap tart. I will never deny that I want you that way with me too but you deserve much more than that. Don't toy with me Bra, for this I am very serious "

"Ok."

He looked confused

"Bra do you know how difficult this is?"

"No I don't I…"

"Come here"

Goten kissed her again, She held on to him with her one hand and Goten guided her other down his chest. The kiss continued and then he pushed her hand further down so that she could feel his growing need.

The mood was tantalizing. Pan watched intently as the scene folded out before her eyes.

Goten would kiss Bra squeezed, he moaned she rubbed. He let go of her hand as it went on its way to explore him and he started to rub her thighs.

Bra I will not take you here, no way, can't you feel it? This is powerful; there is no way I can continue without this car incinerating. I can feel your Ki rising, mine is too. Think about it?"

"Goten please"

"Bra, Bra, baby I love you, can't you understand?"

"What?"

"I love you Bra, and we are not doing this here! Think about it."

"Goten, I love you to, but I can't help this I can't stop feeling like I have to have you right now"

"No! Be mad at me but I cannot do this Bra. Not now not here! I tried to scare you off but here you are meeting and matching me at every turn. If I do this now you will hate me!'

"I could never hate you"

"Really? Because let me warn you If I take you and mark you, you would be mine and mine only! Are you ready for that Bra? Are you ready to stop theses games and be with only me, for the rest of our lives? Mark my words I would not hesitate to take you so far away as to no one laying their eyes on you again if only to keep me sane. I take what you offer and I will never let go!"

* * *

Pan started to fly slowly away from the scene; she was confused and very tuned on by what she had witnessed

Trunks came up behind her and asked,

"You seen enough?"

"I...Dont know?"

"What does that mean? "

"I have seen enough but I don't think I am not sure."

"What did that make you feel?"

"Trunks I have never been wrapped up in something so erotic!"

"AHH I see Voyeurism suits you just fine."

"You jerk"

"Hey I am only calling it like I see it."

"So what do you see then?"

"I see a beautiful minx very hot!"

She could not meet his eyes. His comments were more forward then she ever remembered them being to her. What did he want from her?

That's very flattering I think"

"So you think you would like to try it sometime?"

"Define IT?"

"Kissing Pan"

"Ohhhh"

"Maybe" she slipped out

Trunks took her into his arms, "I think that it could really be educational to seeing how interesting you find it to be"

Trunks looked Pan directly in the eyes. Her emotions held there. She would most likely not back down from the dare, and she would be willing… He had hoped spying on Bra and Goten might actually be the push he was so afraid to give her. Let her envision that passion and see where it led them.

This was it, she knew things were changing between them; Trunks dipped down and captured Pan in a simple full-mouthed kiss. He slowly backed away and looked into her eyes…

He smiled. He instantly favored this look on her face. She had her mouth slightly opened and her lips were full. A fire was burning in her eyes and it was not like the one he saw when she got mad. It was a mixture but most importantly, it was want. Now her scent and expression matched and he moved in for another taste.

The images of Bra and Goten flashed through her minds eye. No one had ever kissed her like that. She allowed no one that close to her. Her heart was fluttering and Trunks was right there simply kissing her lips, and she had seen Goten do much more, and she opened her mouth and pushed her tongue into Trunks in hopes that this was right…

He could have just stayed there all night just pressing his lips to Pan's afraid to do much more. However, she had to go and put her tongue into his mouth and euphoria surrounded him. He stood with his feet apart hands cupping her face and he began to slowly swirl his tongue inside of Pan's, much like a sparring match only much gentler. The one thing he loved about Pan was her ability to adapt and to learn. She caught on easily and when she deepened the kiss and touched him, he stopped to look at her face again.

Pan's hands had gone to Trunks Chest there she slowly drew circles underneath her fingers. Trunks pulled back to stare at her face she met his eyes.

"Pan" he implored

Pushing her down, Pan found herself wedge between the soft grass and Trunks. The floodgates had opened, and Pan was whimpering her need and meeting Trunks stroke for stroke with tongue.

The man seemed to be thirsty. He could not get enough of the taste of her mouth. He would pull back to catch his breath, and look longingly at her. Then close the space again to taste her lips. She was rubbing her hands up and down his chest now, feeling him, and enticing him ever more.

As she had seen in the car, Goten had pushed Bra's hand down to his groin, and though she was scared to death, an urgency to hold Trunks in that position was drumming itself in her head. Trunks once again backed up to catch his breath and Pan slightly looked down at her hands. Willing them to obey her and seek further areas. Trunks paid no mind to this instead he capture her ear into a kiss. His soft husky voice whispered into her ear,

"Panny, baby…"

The immense pleasure she received stimulated her hands and they obeyed her demands. Pan grabbed Trunks through his jeans and was not surprised to feel its hardness. She stroked down his shaft and Trunks nearly choked on his tongue.

His breathing was shallow as he spoke, "God Pan"

A smile touched hr lips. She did not believe the headiness it caused to hear him peal out such a cry from him. 'Victory' she shouted in her head. Trunks recaptured her lips and began to assault her body like she had done his, she had not stopped rubbing him and he could only take so much more…

He wanted her badly. He did not know if he could contain the need building up inside of him… If he had not felt Goten's Ki, he would have taken her there on the ground for sure.

He pulled abruptly away form his Love and picked her off the ground…

* * *

Goten pulled out of the drive only to see two flashes coming at him. Trunks and Pan stopped short. The air car was hovering, and Trunks and Pan floating but looked very disgruntled. Pans hair was messed and both were very flushed.

'What happened to you guys?" je ne?

"Sparring" both replied

Goten looked cynically at the two but said no more about it, 'goodnight "

"Call me bro," yelled Trunks

Goten waved and sped off

Trunks and Pan only looked at one another. Before Pan could make a remark Trunks flew back to her and kissed her. The last thing he needed was to hear her talk, bitch, or say anything. The Tricked worked and she said nothing.

No sooner then he did that he grabbed her hand and began to fly her home. This was becoming a constant habit lately, and he did not want anyone saying anything to him, soon there would come a time when he would not escort Pan back to Mt Pau. He continued his fantasy about where he would really like to take Miss Son


	4. Chapter 4

**Educating Pan**

**No more rules**

Across the little river was a small forest. Coming to the clearing, Pan had sensed two Ki's. Goten and Bra's. She lowered hers considerably, nearly making it difficult for her to float above the ground. She found a little clearing and she spied on the couple talking on the banks of the little river. Not wanting to spoil their conversations, she only watched. She did her best not to listen to the words. Then Bra had nearly jumped Goten and assaulted him with her kisses. What followed next was magical. Pan did not move, she barely breathed. She sat, on the ground watching the scene unfold in front of her.

Bra and Goten were no longer speaking softly but rolling naked and panting loudly for anyone near the meadow to hear. The scent of sex assailed her olfactory and she nearly doubled over form the headiness

Goten bit Bra's lips drawing out a painful moan from his captured.

Then he nuzzled her lips again softly. Her nails scrapped down his shirt, deeply embedded into his back scrapping down his side. Goten powered up, he burned off her clothes and his. He lapped at her neck as he held himself above Bra. His body covered her entirely. He had one knee between her legs. She arched her body to meet his; he lowered himself and pushed her once more into the earth. Goten then slid his hand into her juncture between her thighs where slid one finger into her. Bra moaned her pleasure this sound nearly undid Pan as she watched intently. Bra was panting and Pan felt herself grow wet and pant with her. Goten then rubbed her gently with his thumb and picked up a pace to widen her for him. Her hot juice flowed in his hand and she bucked her hips at his rhythm.

Pan was begging for some type of release and smiled as she heard Bra, "Please, Please Goten"

Goten chuckled slightly, he removed his hand and impaled Bra. She pulled him harder still forcing him to break through as she moaned loudly into his ear.

Hammering into the ground at every thrust, the warm earth was surrounding Bra. Then she hooked her legs up further around him giving him fuller access, and penetrated her fully. Goten ground himself into her deeply inside. He rubbed his pelvis along her, contacting further along her clit and deeply penetrating her happy spot he seemed to have found.

Pan was in a trance. She had cleared her head, and was very intent on seeing what would happen next. Bra arched her body off the ground, causing Goten to pull back. Without a hitch, she snaked a leg over his head and twisted her body around so that she faced the ground now.

Good one, thought Pan, she smiled.

Goten then growled in his throat, and the sound reminded Pan of familiar noises she heard from her Parents room, she shuddered for a moment and then saw her uncle behave very un-Goten like. Rising to his knees, he continued pounding into Bra. From his new standpoint, he was even more deeply impaling her. Her guttural sounds were ringing more clearly from her lip. He grabbed her waist and hosted her up to meet his need.

"OH Kami Goten, O my god, and Yes harder, I am going to die, fuck me!"

Goten chuckled again, sounding even more sadistic. Pan watched as his movement became more forceful and demanding…

"Goten, Yes Goten, You so fucking huge! Oh Kami you fuck so good yeah baby, I am going to cum!"

O shit, thought Pan. Her best friend had said that. Pan began to rub herself harder thinking about the words that Bra screamed. She could not stop this tighten in her and wished that she was being impaled by her own love.

"Goten, Goten, Uh OH my Kami, its its it's…' Ahh Yes oh god!"

_You can say that again, oh wait no bad thought think of Trunks, yes, Trunks._

As her orgasm hit her, she moaned his name repeatedly, and it was but moment later was pushing him deeply and slowly into her exploding and sending his essence deeply into her womb. Goten crunched over Bra and captured her back into his chest. He rolled to his side and spooned her body his.

As the two subsided and lay peacefully together, Pan felt the urgent need to escape. She slowly floated her self from the scene. Her head down she got far enough to begin a faster flight back home. She cleared the same group of trees she was hiding in to run smack into a wall. She looked up to see Trunks.

He smirked. Next, he tilted his nose in the air and closed his eyes inhaling.

"Pan what have been doing?"

Not sure how to answer she looked back to the wood and said, "Nothing"

"He grabbed her hand and flew to where she had just come.

"Trunks, Trunks stop don't wait!"

"He made it to where he could see out from the trees and where his best friend was lying entwined with his sister! He turned a look at Pan, raised a lavender brow. He quietly turned around, flew quickly out from he woods, and back the way he and Pan had come from.

Once far enough to relax, Trunks and Pan stopped flying and she looked at him.

Trunks asked the first question that came to mind, "have you been spying without me?"

"Uh, well I went to over and I saw that the were talking and then um, next thing I knew they were kissing and well I…" Pan trailed off her explanation

Trunks looked non- plused. How is it that he had felt her Ki fluctuate, he had quickly tried to locate her found her in such an aroused state. Trunks was angry at fist. Incidentally, he thought that Pan had been in the wood with someone else. Trunks took off to find the boy he thought had touched his Pan only to come to the scene she had only escaped. He relaxed and laughed. He could only have imagined what Pan had witnessed….But now what was he going to do?

"Pan, you're very hot," he rasped out

Taken back by his change of emotions, she gazed up and saw his bright eyes glinting.

Pan knew that she had caused that look. She had made him react that way. She could taste her own desire, so Trunks must be in an aroused state too. Instantly she reached for him. Her hand grasped him though his jeans and she captured his lips in a sweltering kiss.

He openly responded. He made a decision but was not sure of how to proceed.

Pan only continued her actions and he moaned into her mouth. It would only be a matter of moments before he would lose all control. He reluctantly pulled back.

She stared at his face. He was not angry looking just perplexed.

"What?" she asked softly

"Pan, understand me don't ask, go home, grab whatever you need, you and I are going, shhh" he placed a finger in her unspoken question, "go now pack some clothes and things, I'm giving you 10 minutes"

She only nodded her head. Very rarely did he give her demands that he asked her not to question. Usually it was something very serious where he had to take charged. Sometimes he did this when she had done something wrong or very dangerous. It almost was like a paternal demand, but other times it was because he was so much older then her, this time was different same demanding tone but his voice was hitched barley containing his emotions… She sped up

Trunks closed his eyes. His heart slammed into his chest. He only hoped that she would do as he told her and got back to him...

Pan flew into her room. She did not want anyone to see her downstairs. She quickly gathered a few items and then thought of Bra, grabbed a gi, and then snuck to her parent's room and grabbed one of her fathers. She could not think of anything easier to use. She jotted two notes. One to Bra, Goten, and the other to her parent. She looked back once at her room and had an eerie feeling that she was not going o be back home anytime soon. She breathed with excitement.

He felt her approaching Ki and smiled. Panny was always on time and very efficient. She had only been gone 6 minutes.

"I have to do one thing Ok?" Pan inquired

He flew with her back to the woods and then stopped as she lowered her ki's and floated over to where his best friends an sister were napping. Pan laid down the two gi's and placed a note on top.

He laughed, thinking how he would have left them there, naked to be found. However, no he loved his sister too much to hurt her. However, he would have just loved to leave Goten there in the buff. He could imagine how his friend would explain that one!

Once back by his side he took her hand. Pan flew with him, she could keep with him most times, but he kept pushing the flight harder. There was an uncanny feeling that he was rushing from danger or heading for and emergency.

Trunks sensed Goten s alarm. They both were flying too fast. In addition, he knew that if he wanted to be with Pan he could not alert anyone. He gathered Pan in his arms and spoke loudly to her. Pan stop flying, I will carry you.

She had felt her fathers Ki too; he probably felt her energy increase with the fast

He was on the edge; the flight did nothing to abate his hormones. She still reeked of her arousal and he knew that school was over. He could not stop himself, not that he wanted too. That was why he was so determined now…There was only one place he thought of that no one could bother them, a quiet place; home.

Flying swiftly with her in his arms, gave him a strong feeling of power, a feeling unlike having been a Super Saiyan. She was completely relaxed, like she completely trusted in him. Her eyes were closed and was just there. He felt a pulling on his heart as well at his loins. He smirked evilly thinking about keeping her all to himself. How he ordered her to pack a few things… She willing obeyed him. His authorative tone pushed her into high gear. Pan was never so obedient she fought all the way. However, he had taken authority of the hellcat, but that was the catch wasn't it? He smirked faltered, he loved her all feisty, why was she suddenly different? Perhaps she wanted this as much as him? She wanted him to take control. Perhaps, maybe she was a little scared. He had wanted her to pursuer him her to make the move, because if she was not ready then he dint want to force the issue. That would not be good. He could not be feeling guilty over this, but then again playing her like this was he not already guilty? Overall, he wanted her to love him as much as he loved her, so he let his emotions take over and he demanded he with him? Damn could no one help him now? Maybe he should talk to her about it.

He blasted forward even swifter. There had been only one other place he had felt safe and that was near the waterfalls that they use to swim at near CC. Happily, he had built a little house so that he could have a place to stay when the world stressed him out. A private sanctuary eased him whenever life with his parents was too hectic. No one would find them there, for the Capsule home had all the Ki suppression walls. It was the only way to keep himself being harassed by the Z-senshi well more then not his father… His reverie was broken by the familiar dome shape home of CC; he veered from its shinning top off to the south to where his little piece of heaven laid.

Landing softly Pan slipped form his arms and looked at him for a moment. She raised her brows in question.

"It's my special retreat" he answered the unspoken question

"Oh really bring a lot of girls here?"

He blushed, "No!" he implore

"I'm just kidding"

"No one has been here except me not even Goten"

"Really?" she wondered about that

"Yeah, it is very special place"

"Ok Trunks what's so special about the president of CC having a Cap house?"

"OK your going to love it, mom helped me with it"

Intrigued now

"Let me guess it's really a time machine?"

"Naw, but it does do something very handy"

"So are you going to keep me guessing?"

They walked to the front door, and stepped in. He shut the door and opened the control panel. He set the lights on but a soft humming could be heard. Do you notice anything different?"

"Should I"

Wait hold on" He pushed her outside and shut the door

Inside Trunks powered up to SSj2 and then reopened the door

"Could you feel me?"

"No, not yet" She smiled seductively, "Is this you way of telling met hat no one can fell your Ki form the outside?"

"Yeah, isn't great?"

"Why would you need a home like this?" Her question deep with sarcasm.

"Well you see I um I wanted to have privacy you see"

"I think you are hiding form someone"

You caught me there. Mom and I thought I could get a break from my dad so we figured out how to suppress my Ki well anyone's Ki in this home. The great thing is we can sense the outside but no one can feel us in here!"

SHE shut the door and locked the lock. Pan had regained a tempting little smirk that mad a cold chill began Behind Trunk's neck, "good" she spoke devilishly.

He swallowed hard; maybe he was mistake to think that his hellcat was being a good Girl? Oh Kami he knew that look, He had seen it enough time to make him run to the hills, when had Pan achieved that supreme arrogant sexual prowess that looked like Vegeta after his mom?

Pan was just excited. She laughed in her head to think how innocently Trunks seemed to cause her to become the aggressor. In her own mind she was the aggressor, when had he forgotten that? He just happens to bring them to his special retreat. He just happens to be into her watching Bra and Goten play around. He so gently ran her through the motions of having her "See" what sex was all about! She knew. One did not grow up a Siayan and not know. Chichi and Videl talked often and times with Bulma. Bra had too many times been busy experimenting, while she sat unobserved listening. Then having spent enough time with Goku, and Vegeta and all the times, she spent with the boys! She knew Trunks better then he knew himself, and to think he was acting so innocent now! It was true she had never experienced things herself, well not until recently, but she was not ignorant. Moreover, what she felt for her best friend was something that made her hungry. Though never would she had approached Trunks, not yet, so he laid the plan she was sure. So subtly, let us watch Bra and Goten! The sounds and smells of two Saiyans being intimate can and does cause a chain reaction. Did he thing that she lived in a vacuum? With her parent and grandparents? My gosh ever since she stared puberty, she had to deal with the urges and desires that coursed through her veins! She never acted on them. She forged all that desire into Training. Now to her extreme please. Bra had saved herself for her true love, and it seemed that today she gave it to him. Now here, in this capsule house that oh by the way hides Ki's. She would give herself to her love too.

(A/N oks a slight lemon; do not read if you do not like them)

She stepped to trunks, and for a moment, he stepped back, startled. She smiled evenly, castling a tingle of excitement run down his spine. The feeling left from his tail scar and sent warmth over his body. He backed up only to invite her further in the dwelling. Somehow, he felt himself being cornered. He was happy that she was still approaching him, but all too soon, he would stop the cat and mouse game.

Pan laughed, he cast her a questioning stare. HE was doing what he always did. She wondered if he acted this way with other girls, she figured it must be his favorite strategy. Too many times, they fought and spared with him acting defensibly she would take the offensive position, and when he had her where he wanted her then Wham! She was on the defense, trying to maintain her balance. Today, she would fall, she did not mind, whatever became of her now when he showed his true self, it would be awesome. They could talk later; there were never regrets between them.

Pan pulled Trunk's head down to her for a kiss. That was the catalyst. He moaned into her mouth and changed his stance. Memories of the other day flooded her as she slipped her tongue into his begging mouth. His hands were holding her arm and she had hers wrenched around his head. He forced her from him and stared at her. Boldly she refused to question his actions.

He saw her flushed cheeks and once again agreed he loved her looking this way. Trunks claimed her lips into kisses and wasted no time removing her shirt. He tossed his off and grabbed pan by the waist. He kissed her more deeply and she held on to him as he took the control. She would meet him at every new turn, but she was novice as to what to do.

Pan's lace bra meshed to his taught skin, and he ached to be skin to skin with her. In a moment of anger, her tore it from her and discarded it on top of the other clothes. Twin rose buds stared invitingly at him and he bent to kiss each one, gaining him a gasp. She closed her eyes drinking the sensations of him teasing her. Pan was awed when Trunks kneeled down in front of her. Her arms were on his shoulders and he left butterfly kisses across her taught stomach. His heart was beating hard against his chest, and he had never felt so excited then he did. He meandered down to her short button and undid them. He could feel her shivering as he did so. The room was too warm to be cold, and he smiled knowing that she was trembling for him, desire and nervousness an excitement had her eager. He didn't stop after he removed her short and quickly discarded her panties too, and then quickly he scooped her up and trudged over to his bedroom

HE laid her on the large bed, and set back. Her eyes were blazing fire and desire. Trunks was glad she had not spoken some insane chatter; Pan sometimes did so when she was nervous. However, she was not fighting some great enemy. That thought justified. He was not her enemy. Good thing. Trunks dismissed thoughts and removed his jeans; he pulled off his boxers and rejoined his love on the large bed.

She could not speak she did not know what to say and thus she figured this is what it feels like to be speechless. The words want and need tattooed her brain. He looked so dangerous, more so when he was a SSJ. His Blue eyes were far form cold and menacing but deep and penetrating. This was it, what she had wanted for a very long time. Bracingly she met him as he came to capture her lips again.

There was no doubt left in his mind that she was not afraid, this was a conceptual act, and he was relieved. For a moment, they sat and stared at one another. They had never really seen the other completely naked and two sets of eyes drank in the sight before them like parched flowers in a dessert.

Trunks knew he should say something, but her presence has him just as speechless. The questions and words were on both lips and neither could break the spell that eyes were beholding. He wanted to assure her that he wanted her that he loved her and he could not do it. For the first time in all of her 19 years, Trunks could not confide in her. He was tattering on the edge of too many thoughts at one time. HE met her eyes and they locked. In that, minute time stood still, and he saw the eternity there. He only imagined that what he must fell and think was staring right back at him.

"Pan" he whispered hoarsely. She bent to him and he embraced her. There kisses were fast and fierce. Pans mind was ablaze. She could not touch him more and taste his spicy skin. He licked her neck and he could taste the salty sweet flavor. She smelled like sunshine and jasmine.

There bodies became glistening with light perspiration, but she was still trembling in his arms. Gently Trunks pushed her down to the large bed and continued his journey again by pressing soft butterfly kisses and sometime licks from his hot mouth. She closed her eyes and surrendered to him and the pleasure of the gentle caress.

Deep within him acknowledge her sweet surrender and proceeded to her most treasured jewel. His movements were firm yet gentle. He steadily lowered him down to her and groaned as his hardened member was no longer touching her but pressed into the mattress between her legs. She slightly had them spread apart and he no longer had full weigh on her. Nevertheless, he was centered between them and he placed two hands on her slender hips. His licks were firmer and deliberate. She bucked her hips against is hands when he first tasted her sweetness.

Small moans escaped her opened mouth and heavy panting followed. He artfully found her fleshy mound and sucked and licked alternating. Trunks steadily continued his buffet and held out for her orgasm, which shook the bed. Her Ki was rising and he had to power up to maintain his hold on both her hips and his newfound glory hole. She screamed her orgasm and silently he thanked Kami that she said his name. His heart, mind, and member rose from the pride of having her scream his name in pleasure.

Evilly he smirked as he thought how right it was that he would never allow her to have this with any other but him. He brought her there fist and would be the last one too.

His wet slicked face came from its dewy home and Pan nearly drug him to her lips. Her behavior intrigued him as she sought to taste herself from his lips. He thought what a sexy women….

As they deepened, the kiss Trunks naturally brought himself up further to Pan and his stiff shaft pressed between him and her. She arched her back and he adjusted himself to her entrance. He teased the opening and continued kissing her deeply. This was it the moment of truth, he could not wait any longer, the urge to fully be insheathed by her was too difficulty to ignore. He had a moment of thought of how he wanted to proceed and finally took a moment to speak since entering the bedroom

"Pan, do you want this?" He knew he could not turn back now but if for some reason she said no he would try to convince her other wise.

She has never been so happy in her life. She could never imagine he pleasure she had just received. Masturbation had nothing on what he could do with his tongue. Deep down there was an empty feeling, something now she needed and could not put the words to it. Trunks was pressing himself between her legs and her body screamed to her that this would fulfill her emptiness she felt. She knew her hearts desires and when he asked her if she wanted this she could only tell him the truth the whole truth of her being, "Trunks I love you, please yes!"

He let out the breath he was holding and within that moment his mind confirmed what his body was to do but he never really had time to get that thought to the forefront. It was an unconscious response to the basic need that his and her spirits needed wanted and had already decided for them.

As he fully impaled Pan and made his first thrust, he bent his head to her neck and pierced her skin at the same time. The pain she suffered was twice as burning but the pleasure was more then immense. Her body adjusted to his girth and length as her Siayan side accepted the traditional marking of taking one to mate. She belonged to him and surrendered to his demands.

The movements were as old as time but the steadily increasing pace was by no means of human quality. He could not explain it later in words but in his mind was some distant idea of how she pushed him harder, faster, and longer then he could ever remember. Her body very inexperienced fit him like it was made just for his pleasure, but he was giving her the best he had to offer. He could not remember and knew he had never been able to be himself with any other women before, and that solidified that she was his had been their destiny written before they were even born. The only thing missing was the completion of the bond he had started. He could already feel her inside of him and he could feel the pleasure his was giving her and this increased his stamina. Nevertheless, he needed her to be one with him. HE slowed painstakingly down to look at her. Knowingly she opened her eyes to see his expression; she could feel his need for her to do something.

Never missing a thrust he slowly made the words pass his throat, "Oh Pan, mm" he withdrew and pistoned back, "Kami baby, I love you" his head dropped down as he held on to what control he had while every nerve demanded he pick up the pace again and drill into her wanting body.

"Please Panny, be mine, and take me"

She questioned his words for mere seconds and nodded her head in realization and acceptance of his humble request. Trunks loved her and wanted her. She knew that he claimed her, but now he was giving himself over to her as well. This was something she knew was not a question of what she wanted, because she wanted him very much. However, Trunks wanted a complete bond he wanted her to have him. He loved her. This she felt was not some lust filled passionate fling. She knew the consequence of this last act. She knew this was not lightly giving by the young arrogant Prince. She could never hold back to what Trunks ever asked of her, and now he was not only asking but also begging for her acceptance of him. She nodded her head and closed her eyes and Trunks rammed forcefully into her and pressed himself tightly to her. His neck was exposed to her eager mouth and she bit deeply into him and began to suck as his life source flooded her mouth and seared her mind.

He let her milk him until he thought he would come and pulled back to see her lips tinted with him. He kissed her and they shared the remaining taste of the blood. He quickened his pace and shortly found himself blinded by the force of his orgasm as he shot himself into her. His last thrust were intense and she moaned in her almost release. Though he was nearly spent, he kept pressing himself in and out of her rubbing their pelvis's tighter and she reached nirvana quickly.

As she slowed her breathing, he cupped her body into his and they stayed silent and unmoving for a while. He was happy. He finally did all he set out to do and wanted to bathe in the delight of his conquest. HE had captured Pans heart and given his away too. IT was a typical arrogant thought of his to figure it as a conquest. She giggled lightly.

"What?" he questioned

"I heard your thoughts" Pan replied

"Oh yeah forgot about that" he smiled into her hair

"Are you disappointed?" he asked

"Hell no" she said forcefully

"Pan I love you" the hitch in his voice was evident

"I know, I love you too," she promised him

"Panny/" he asked

"Trunks shhh, we will talk later, let me sleep" she pleaded

Trunks laughed, he had given her a real workout, he would let her sleep and get some rest too, and they had a lot to talk about finally. He always loved their talks, he was sure this one was going to be more then words, he was not finished educating Pan.

(A/N Please read to Want a Siayan Son! it makes this story better. IF things go bad, I will combine the two… Thanks for the reviews. Note to my fans I live in Florida and I have been hit by hurricane Wilma. IT has been 5 days and I have no power, but my dad hooked me up with a generator and I got back on line to bring you this chapter! I have missed being gone and not sure, when I will be up and running full capacity. However, with not much to do I have been thinking up some great stories. Non-lemons and full citrus. What I am most excited about is I started Book Two of my long story You're Where I belong, it is called Already Gone, it has romance , will have action and angst. IF ya do not know, the story read it and review! Love ya all! Gaetagirl)


	5. Chapter 5

**Educating Pan**

**Epilogue**

It would be a week later before anyone found Pan and Trunks. Surprisingly Vegeta had heinous job of telling the two love birds that it was time to face the piper.

Reluctantly, the duo followed the Prince to the CC compound. When Bulma reached them, the first thing she did was hit Trunks over the head with the closest object. Unfortunately, for him it was his cell phone. Next, she hugged Pan.

"You two had everyone going crazy! How could you run off like that and hide? Gohan has been nutty and Goku had to take him off world three times now. I could not even face them because I knew where you probably were!"

Trunks and Pan had the decency to leek sheepishly back at her.

Neither one could say anything to make what they did seem right to his parents. However, they knew that they had better figure out what to say to hers. Once they were out of their little private home, Gohan had tracked them down, and was fast approaching CC along with Videl, Goku, and Goten!

Vegeta watched as he saw Trunks panic begin to rise, amused but yet mad that Trunks had behaved so irresponsibly, he gave Trunks words to live by, "Stand by your decision, you are a Saiyan Prince, act like one."

Vegeta left the house and waited for the Son's arrival

Gohan landed first and eyed Vegeta carefully. The odds were stacked against him doing any harm to Trunks for sneaking off with Pan, but he had to do something! Standing his ground, Gohan passed Vegeta and walked into the house. IN a matter of minutes Bulma made her exit and it was Pan and Trunks facing Gohan.

Videl stood near Goku and wondered if she should go inside but waited instead. Bulma stood next to her and the women held hands. Both knew that this was inevitable. Vegeta had seen it before the rest of them and all but Gohan had accepted the truth.

Instead of storming and knocking, the shit out of Trunks Gohan sat down looking very exhausted.

Pan reluctantly went to him, "Daddy?"

Now that she was close to him, she could see the unshed tears in her father's eyes. Moreover, it nearly tore her heart out. She flung herself to him and cried for the pain she had caused the man.

"Sshh, don't cry Pan, I was so worried for you"

"I know I am sorry daddy"

"Why baby? Why did you hide from me?"

"I thought, I thought that you wouldn't let me go"

"You're right you are too young to be to be..." He could not say it

"Daddy, I love him I always have!"

"I know that too!"

"I am sorry, but I'm not either"

"I wished you could have trusted me Pan, trusted my judgment on what's best for you"

Gohan stood and looked at Trunks. Something must be said before he could accept the situation.

"Trunks you're a grown man, but yet you have behaved irrationally, and immaturely. The two of you had no care for how much you have hurt your families by running and hiding from us"

Trunks expected to be blasted but not reprimanded. He realized that his actions were not above reproached but hindsight he would do it again and again….

"Gohan, I am sorry that I have hurt you and Videl, but I am not sorry for taking Pan and Making her my mate"

His words penetrated Gohan soul. Gohan guessed that that was what happened but now it was out there in the open. HE no longer had any control over his daughter. IF what he said was true, he could no more hurt Trunks then hurt Pan. They were bound and no man or God could separate them. Even in death, they would be as one.

Gohan sighed a cleansing breath and looked at the two. Trunks was so like his own little brother that it mad his heart happy to see the love he held for the woman he chose. His baby had found her man and though he was happy it made him a little sad. He imagined that Vegeta understood better how that must feel for Goten and Bra were bound the same way.

Looking closely at Trunks and Pan holding hands, he smiled. Unexpectedly he grabbed the two and pulled them in a hug. Once released he led them outside to where the rest were waiting. Videl and Bulma grabbed for Pan wanting to know details, and Goten and Trunks eyed each other carefully. Then Goten broke into that Son smile and the best two friends were talking happily and hugging one another. Vegeta and Goku and Gohan were talking and in an off moment Goten and Trunks heard a vague whisper of how glad now that He would get the house to himself and Videl from now on…

Goten blushed, Trunks raised a questioning stare, "I'll explain later lets go spar!"

(A/N the end of that one…Note read to want a Saiyan Son too!)


End file.
